To Dance For Love
by embracing-shadows
Summary: A small dance in the rain can change you.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

The scene was opened and closed, and solved all in one night. Nick allowed himself a small glow of satisfaction as he lowered himself in to a chair in the break room. Despite the fact that it was only molded plastic, it was the most comfortable place he'd been all day and he relished the feeling of dropping his head in to his arms on the table. The rest of the team gathered quickly, some more chipper than others, and Nick smiled in to the table. Listening to their chatter was soothing.

He didn't catch who it was that first suggested it, but suddenly everyone was talking about going out somewhere to grab a bite to eat. Team outings were not a rarity, they happened on average once a week, but they'd just gone out together a few days ago. Nick wondered what the special occasion was that they would go again so soon, but he had no complaints. It would be good to spend a few extra hours surrounded by friendly faces and happy conversation.

He lifted his head from the circle of his arms when Warrick called over, knowing he wasn't really asleep, to ask if he would be joining them. As if they even needed to ask. He replied the affirmative and was told to get up, since they were going right now. The more tired of the group held back and walked slowly, watching as Greg and Sara bounded ahead and threw mock flirtations back and forth. It was common knowledge that the flirting wasn't really serious. Sara wasn't interested, and even if she were, Greg was gay. He'd come out a year ago.

They all arrived in the roofed parking lots together and shivered at the blast of suddenly cold air. The weather had been slowly building up to a rare storm for the last week. It rarely rained in Vegas, but when it did the cold was always a shocking reminder. Ahead of them, Greg stopped his bouncing and stared out at the streets with a look of wonder.

"Rain!" he said in a breathy little whisper. Without warning he took off like a shot. He dodged out from under the parking lot roof and ran straight in to the middle of the traffic-less road, opening his arms to the heavens. As he spun slowly on the spot, the rest of the team could see a smile of pure, simple joy decorating his features. His mouth opened and he caught raindrops on his tongue.

They gathered together in a line, just inside the edge where the rain could fall, and they watched their youngest friend. He jumped in puddles, soaking his trousers to the knees. He kicked up soaked leaves. But mostly he liked to spread his arms wide like wings and let the rain fall past him like a movie scene on a silver screen. And it really did look like something straight out of a movie. His joy was so intense it struck a chord in all their hearts with its simplicity.

When suddenly he stopped moving, they all knew what would happen next. He had his back to them, and his head thrown back to squint up past the raindrops above. Then he turned and grinned like a child. He called out to them, beckoning them over to pay in the rain. At first they hesitated. And they were all surprised when it was Nick who led the way.

The quiet Texas man didn't wait more than a few seconds before he made up his mind. Every once in a while, he needed to live a little. So he stepped out from under the protective roof and welcomed the first splash of wetness on his cheek. By the time he reached Greg his hair was plastered to his head and his grin rivaled the younger man's. Then they joined hands and twirled. They twirled in a circle, letting their heads fall back and catching raindrops on their tongues, forgetting the rest of the world.

The others broke their own spell then too. They ran out with abandon, splashing each other with puddles, tossing leaves about, spun in circles, laughing through the tears of heaven. Breakfast was long forgotten in favor of this plain childhood memory. The rain soaked their clothes and raised gooseflesh all along their arms and they loved every second of it.

Somewhere in between one raindrop and the next, Nick looked over at the man he danced with and was struck with a sudden beauty. It struck him that here was the most pure person he'd ever met in his whole life; to have seen so much and remain so innocent. He slowed and he could see Greg do the same, but still they moved in a small gentle circle. Then suddenly they were closing the distance and kissing while the angels bathed them. He could hear gasps from the others but he could not have cared less.

The kiss was wet and slow and heated. It was also explosive and passionate and everything he had been waiting for. When they pulled apart he found that they had somehow wrapped their arms about each other and they were both smiling. It was standing there, soaked to the bone, holding Greg, and dancing in the rain, that Nick Stokes began to live a little.


End file.
